


Холодно

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Tender Sex, Woman on Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Сакура давно перестала жаловаться, и чёрт бы её побрал за то, что она впервые за такое долгое время пожаловалась.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 2





	Холодно

— Вам не бывает холодно, Какаши-сенсей?  
Он давно не появлялся в больнице — _хвала Ками, Хашираме и всем остальным богам, думает Сакура_ , — просто иногда заходил, разговаривал, будто старый знакомый _(он и есть старый знакомый, думает Сакура)_ , изредка звал на чай.

Звал и всегда угощал, хотя Сакура не жаловалась на зарплату в госпитале. Сакура давно перестала жаловаться, и чёрт бы её побрал за то, что она впервые за такое долгое время пожаловалась.

— Без Саске… всё совсем не то.

И в её доме всё выглядит совсем иначе. В её гостиной, возле её ковра, возле её кресла, дивана. Они будто и не чувствуют себя неловко рядом друг с другом.

Она иногда ищет с левой стороны лица шаринган, привыкла, что во взгляде Какаши-сенсея два цвета.  
— Да и знаете, я поначалу даже думала, что я в команде лишняя.

— Глупости какие! — серьёзно смотрит он. — Ты же помнишь, как вы запечатали Кагую?  
Сакура грустно улыбается.

— Бывало… очень холодно, — говорит Какаши, и у него пробегает холодок под шеей.  
Некому было согреть, как тогда, много лет назад, когда у костра его грела _она_ , когда _она_ успокаивающе шептала, просила не оставлять её, говорила, что там, где-то среди звёздного неба, на них смотрит О…

— Какаши-сенсей, вы так часто оберегали меня, защищали… вы несколько раз спасли меня от Саске… и вы…

— Сакура-тян, я люблю тебя. Не как мужчина любит женщину, я люблю тебя всем сердцем, это… совсем другое, я бы просто хотел, чтоб ты была счастлива.

— Не любите, значит, — опускает она голову. — Это ведь… потому что я напоминаю вам _её_? Потому что я медик-девушка в команде, как… _она_ …

 _Она_ перебирала его волосы, и он больше не вырывался из объятий посторонних, нет, от _неё_ он больше никогда не вырвется, до последнего вздоха, до последнего слова, последнего выпавшего из уст слова, что было _его именем_ …

Какаши потряхивает головой.  
— Вы не любили её?

Какаши опускает глаза. Он и не знает. Ничего не знает, кого среди этой покрытой холодом и инеем прошедших лет команды он любил больше.  
— Любовь — очень сложное чувство, Сакура. Знаешь, я ведь там, в измерении Кагуи, когда даже подняться не мог, говорил…

— _Я слышала_.

Она отчётливо услышала, как сквозь удар по голове Матери Божьей донёсся тихий скрип его голоса: «Я люблю вас».  
— Какаши-сенсей… я ведь…  
«Не говори этого, Сакура, это ложь».  
— Я просто, я больше не могу, это ведь просто… я понимаю, так нельзя, но вы…

Она проводит кончиками пальцев по ткани, от чего Какаши дёргается. Она убирает руку.  
— Вы такой притягательный, такой… такой…

Она улыбается.  
— Вы так нежны со мной.  
Какаши на секунду закрывает глаза. Перед глазами проносится с десяток мелькающих кадров: она, её тело, она без одежды, совершенная, точёная, у неё легко вздымается грудь.

Он опускает голову. Она поднимает, ласкает пальцами, касается носом его. Ему хочется поцеловать её широкий лоб, прямиком в центр. Он не выдерживает. Ткань мешает. Сакура высоко и тихо выдыхает.

Какой же красивой женщиной она стала.  
— Какаши-сенсей…

Шёпот, закрытые глаза, она снимает маску, она вздыхает, нетерпеливо трётся ладонью о щёку (ей хочется потереться промежностью о его колено).

— Дерзай, Сакура.  
Чуть слышно, чуть заметно.  
— Согрейте меня.

Он обнимает её, и это выглядит всё ещё слишком целомудренно для их ситуации.

Она облизывает его губы, прикрытые тканью, он снимает маску, освобождаясь. Её глаза горят — вероятно, никто ещё из команды 7 его не видел. Такая честь.

Какаши целует её очень нежно, очень медленно, очень… она почти тает в его руках, но раскрывает его губы, чтобы поцеловать напористее, сильнее.

Он утыкается ей в шею, проводит кончиком носа, целует острые ключицы, такие же острые соски. Он позволяет ей, сегодня он позволяет ей всё, даже опрокинуть себя на ковёр, даже стащить крепкими пальцами одежду. Даже забраться ими под нижнее бельё.

«Я люблю вас, Какаши-сенсей».  
Она вертит это на языке, но не проговаривает — он не поверит ей. Она держит это в голове, это бьётся о её черепную коробку.  
«Люблю я вас Какаши-сенсей»  
«Вас я люблю Какаши-сенсей»  
«Какаши-сенсей я вас …»

— Сакура, — шепчет он, когда она опускается на истекающий смазкой член.

Сакура, я никогда не говорил тебе, но ты мне нравишься гораздо больше _неё_.

Я пытаюсь отгородиться от ассоциаций с _ней_ , потому что у тебя больше преимуществ, чем у неё.

Ты сильная, Сакура. Ты волевая. Ты…

_…живая…_

Такая живая, такая жаркая.

Когда она содрогается, замедляясь, сжимает кисти его рук над головой, выдыхает ему в плечо, он слегка улыбается. Это так… странно…

Сакура, такая сильная и такая энергичная. Она целует его щёку, быстро и кратко, целует нижнюю челюсть, шрам на скуле, его продолжение — на веке.

— Надеюсь, тебе теперь тепло, — хрипит Какаши.

Он не просит у неё разрешения сходить в душ — одевается и идёт к себе так. Он запоминает её запах. Он помнил его всегда, но на пальцах, которыми он её нежно и уверенно ласкал, теперь совсем другой отпечаток. Новые грани.

В следующий раз в больницу через окно запрыгивает Паккун с привязанным письмом.

_«Не проси меня продолжить. Надеюсь, всё будет как прежде»._

На другой стороне записки нарисовано личико пугала.

Сакура вздыхает, подперев ладонью подбородок. Вряд ли Саске-кун вообще способен на такую нежность с ней.


End file.
